


The Game (MAJOR LARRY STYLINSON AT THE END)

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, dice - Freeform, holding game, larry stylinson - Freeform, references of sex, slight watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry and Zayn have a game they like to play. Louis' usually the winner, but will the tables turn on him? And will someone discover something about him he's never told anyone about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game (MAJOR LARRY STYLINSON AT THE END)

Harry, Zayn and Louis had a little game- a contest to see who could hold in their piss for the longest. First two to use the bathroom or piss their pants loses and have to wear diapers to the next concert. It's usually Louis that wins, and Harry and Zayn have to wear the diapers, but could the tables possibly turn on one of them?

Louis had just downed a water bottle after an exhausting day of rehearsing their dance routine for the concert later that night. He was always near dehydration at the end of their rehearsals! He didn't know how the others did it, but he did know that he was thirsty as a fish out of water. He chugged his water down and crumpled the bottle, throwing it into the trash. He mentally reminded himself that he should use the bathroom before hair and makeup later on.

"Hey, Lou!" Harry called out, running over to him. "Today's been quite a workout, huh?"

"Yeah," Louis replied, wiping the stray water off of his mouth. 

"Hey... You wanna do the holding game again?" Harry asked. "There's a concert tonight and I wanna see who has to wear nappies!~"

"You already know it's gonna be you and Zayn," Louis taunted. "You two have bladders like babies!"

"What's going on now?" Zayn asked, walking over to them.

"Harry wants to do that blasted holding game," Louis said. "Which you two will lose at once again," he added, smirking.

"Why not do it then?" Zayn asked, "If you're so certain you're gonna win?"

"Fine!" Louis replied, "I'll do it! 'S not like I'm gonna lose my piss and go wee-wee like a baby!~" The boys shook on it, and from that point on until later that night, none of the three were allowed to use the bathroom for anything. Which momentarily had Louis worried.  
\----  
It had only been twenty minutes and Louis was already squirming like a child. His poor, abnormally tight bladder was full to the point where he felt like he should just give up and go. But that meant he'd automatically lose, and he'd have to wear a diaper to the concert (along with either other boy who lost or quit). 

Now that he thought about it, Louis thought that a diaper sounded kind of good right about then. The puffy fabric, the absorbent material, the cute color and patterns, the feeling of warmth and comfort when he'd 'use' it... It was almost enough to bring the boy to tears, he felt so desperate. 

"Hey Lou," Zayn said, coming over to Louis, Harry walking next to him with small dice in his hands.

Oh no.

Not this game.

"Time to play the game~" Harry trilled, excitedly holding the dice in his hands. The game didn't have a name, they just called it "the game". The rules were that a certain number the dice rolls on, you have to do the action associated with the number. Number one was spread your legs for five seconds and list two other words for 'pee'. Number two was get up and jog in place for ten seconds. Number three was to drink half a cup of water. Number four, a half cup of lemonade. Number five was to list four other words for 'pee'. Number six was drink a half cup of warm, milky tea. Number seven was drink a full cup of water. Number eight was get up and do five jumping jacks. Number nine was drink a full glass of lemonade. Number ten was do ten jumping jacks. Number eleven was drink a full glass of tea. Number twelve- the worst of all- drink all three liquids and do twelve jumping jacks while listing six different words for 'pee'. No one could survive that!

Louis groaned and sat down next to the boys on the floor, crossing his legs tightly.

"Awww, widdle Lou-bear needa wee-wee?" Harry asked as if talking to a small child. Right now that's what Louis felt like. A weak little baby about to pee all over himself. Hopefully that wouldn't happen... Would it?

"Alright, I'll go first," Zayn said, getting the dice from Harry. Zayn rolled the dice onto the floor, the small piece landing on 2. He rolled his eyes and got up, jogging in place for ten seconds while the other two boys counted out loud for him. After the ten seconds, Zayn sat right down, sighing and crossing his legs a little. 

"My turn!" Harry said, grabbing the dice and rolling it onto the floor. Six. "Dammit!" He groaned, getting up and leaving for a moment, returning with a half cup of the sacred warm tea. 

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Zayn chanted, Louis weakly joining in. Harry whimpered and drank the milky liquid down, finishing after a few gulps. Zayn cheered and clapped while Louis squirmed and pressing his thighs together tightly. "Lou's turn!" Harry said, sitting down and tossing the dice to Louis. 

Louis gulped and rolled the dice onto the floor, which resulted in the number landing on one. He whined softly and slowly spread his legs, quickly listing his two words, "Piss a-and urine..." After his five seconds, he closed his legs, the other boys thankfully not noticing that he'd leaked a little. His bladder felt so tight and full... He wasn't sure how long he could hold it, especially while playing this goddamn game!

Zayn rolled his turn, getting a seven, drink a full cup of water. He downed the water quickly, sitting back down and whining softly, crossing his legs a little tightly. Harry then rolled, getting a four, so he said his four pee words- "Wee, urine, tinkle, piss!" He said quickly, grabbing himself and whimpering.

When it was Louis' turn, he got an eleven. He whimpered the whole time he drank his full glass of milky tea while Zayn chanted "Chug! Chug! Chug!" like a moron. He finally downed his damned tea, his bladder quickly filling even more. He sat back down, whining and grabbing his crotch tightly.

"Awww, w-what's the m-matter?" Zayn asked, his bladder pretty full as well. "W-widdle W-wou-wou gotta g-go po-potty?" Louis' bladder gave a tiny spurt at the word "potty".

"S-soon p-p-poor li-little L-Lou's g-gonna need na-na-nappies..." Harry squirmed violently, his legs crossed tightly and his left hand cupping his crotch. 

Zayn rolled his turn, getting a one. He spread his legs and quickly said, "W-wee... T-tinkle..." He closed his legs after his five seconds, groaning and sighing a little, grabbing his crotch. "R-ready to g-give up, boys?" The two others shook their heads, thought both of them felt like they were about to lose everything in their bladder, right there, on the floor, in front of each other, right before a concert.

Harry rolled the dice onto the floor, whimpering when he saw that it was an eight- which meant five jumping jacks. He whined and stood up, his bladder aching, and he weakly did the first jumping jack, whimpering loudly and his legs trembling. He did the second, then the third, then the fourth. Something happened during the fifth jumping jack, and Harry completely soaked himself. At first, he whined and whimpered tearfully as he felt his bladder relieve itself all over him, but then it became very relaxing. He stood dead still as his face went a little red, Harry sighing happily as his pants grew warmer and heavier.

"Ohhhhh, Harry's out!" Zayn said, smirking. "Looks like it's nappies for you, child~"

Harry didn't care- all he cared about was how relieved he felt. He sat down next to his puddle on the floor. One rule was that the first person who lost had to stay around until someone else lost. 

"A-alright, Lou, y-you're turn," Zayn said, tossing the dice to Louis.

Louis nodded, reluctantly rolling the dice onto the floor.

Oh god.

No.

_Please no._

He landed a twelve. Zayn stared wide-eyed at the dice, then Louis. "Duuuude!" He smiled, "Y-you're gonna get s-soaked, man, I feel b-bad for you!" 

Louis whined and got the three glasses of liquid- water, lemonade and tea. He downed each glass slowly, beads of sweat dripping down his skin. It seemed that with each gulp, his bladder begged him to stop. He wished he could stop, stop all of this! But... He couldn't lose! Not to Zayn! He braced through the drinks, then whimpered when he had to do the twelve jumping jacks and list six different pee words. He took a deep breath and braced himself, then he did the first jumping jack, trembling and whimpering, "W-wee..." He did the second, a spurt of urine coming out. "P-pi-iss..." Third. "U-urine-e..." Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. "Pe-pee-pee..."

When he got to the seventh jumping jack and the fifth word, he finally lost it. He bladder was like, "Fuck this, I'm done!" and emptied itself all over Louis. The poor boy whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. Urine trickled down his legs and puddled up underneath him, while a thick stream shot from his crotch and onto the floor underneath his feet. The sound made a sick, toxic hiss and piddle onto the floor. Louis breathed shakily, his face turning bright red and a single tear dripping down his cheek. He did it... He pissed himself in front of his band mate and his boyfriend, who had already pissed his pants. 

"I win!" Zayn got up from the floor, "I win! I didn't piss!" He quickly ran to the nearest bathroom, leaving a tiny trail of urine on the floor, since his running was making him spurt.

Louis finally let out a heavy, happy sigh of relieve. He smiled a wobbly smile, leaning up against the wall as his bladder continued to empty itself. It didn't even feel half empty! He sighed happily and closed his eyes, still gripping his crotch, loving to feel the warm urine dribble onto his hands and onto the floor. "Tinkleeeeeee..." he sighed, smiling and rubbing his crotch slightly, just feeling so happy and relaxed. He sat down against the wall, in his own urine puddle, moaning a little and squirming in his puddle. He gently put one of his hands in his urine puddle, shivering at how warm it was. He had a secret urine fetish that he hadn't even told Harry about. He loved the feeling, the warmth, the smell, and if he was really horny- the taste. Louis moaned softly and brought his hand up to his nose, sniffing gently and coughing a little. It had a strong scent, for sure, but it smelled so good to him. He thought about bringing his urine soaked hand to his mouth for a second. He was just about to, too, but then he realized something.

_Harry was still there._

Harry was in fact still there, in the room, next to his puddle of urine. He had been watching Louis the whole time- the pissing, the touching, the smelling and the almost-tasting. Louis whimpered and blushed, quickly taking his hand away from his mouth. He hung his head a little, his tears coming back.

Harry went over to Louis, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't be upset..." He gently kissed Louis' cheek. Louis whimpered and looked up at Harry, confused. "No need to be so sad, Lou-bear. I thought it was kinda hot..."

"Y-you think?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and pressed lips against Louis'. The other boy kissed back, gripping Harry's shoulders and moaning a little. After about a minute of intense kissing, Harry pulled away. 

"You. Me. After the concert. We take off our nappies and get on the bed and fuck each other senseless. Sound good?" Harry asked with his signature bedroom-eyes. Louis nodded, pulling Harry back into a long, sloppy kiss. Louis guessed that losing the game wasn't such a bad thing after all!


End file.
